The overall objective of the Biostatistics Core is to provide support in the areas of research design, data entry and management, and statistical analysis to projects and researchers in IUMPAC. In addition, Core resources will be available to Indiana University faculty who are conducting research related to arthritis or other musculo-skeletal problems. The specific aims of this Core are: 1) to collaborate with Principal Investigators funded during the proposed IUMPAC grant in the planning of their projects, particularly with respect to study design, choice of statistical methods for analysis and estimation of sample size; 2) to collaborate on arthritis-related projects which are developed during the granting period in the areas of design, data management and analysis; 3) to provide a coordinating center for efficient data management for IUMPAC projects including setting up and maintaining data bases as subjects accrue; and 4) to conduct and interpret statistical analyses for IUMPAC projects.